Reign Of Blood
by T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz
Summary: Squall and Seifer get captured and put in prison, Squall has cuts on his arms and Seifer is seeing Squall's memories-But one question remains is Balamb garden their friend or foe...
1. Ring of Despair

**__**

~ Reign of Blood ~

By T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz

Disclaimer: I do not own ff8 or any other Square Enix game, But I do own the song in this as it was written by me sung to the tune of eye of the tiger.

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Booyaka!!! Hi ya, all you Dudes and dudettes!!! How you keeping! If your wondering why I'm not updating my other story so often, Heart of a Lion, its cause I keep getting writers block, don't sue! This will probably be quite an angst or shouen-ai story 'cause I find them easier to write.

The rain poured heavily outside. Bucket-full after bucket-full, without seeming to stop. Lightning was he only thing that chased away the darkness; the rhythm of the clapping of thunder after the lightning struck some unsuspecting person down dead. Why was destruction such a beautiful thing? 

Rinoa: "Squall…" 

Her voice sounded like a thousand angel's singing in unison, yet now even with water-locked clothes and sore ears he could hear the sad tone of voice she had, desperate, alone and_ helpless._

Squall: "Yeah Boau?" *

He reached out his hand to help her, bringing her close ruffling fingers through her hair, that was damp and lank. She pulled herself up close, hearing his heartbeat gently beating gave her the courage she needed. True she loved him, but their love was only premature, never getting to the point when they'd first sleep together. He was still a scared child in her eyes. His love was with someone else. Even under her control spell he still was someone to be reckoned with. She lifted her head back to reveal shiny diamonds on her cheeks, no tears of forgiveness of what she was about to do. Still even trying to maintain her angelic look she smiled.

Rinoa: "…. Please don't…make this any harder than it already is."

Squall: "Make what harder?"

Rinoa: 'Squall had truly opened up around me, no one else, well that might be the effects of the spell. Not even the rest of the orphanage gang, his father… Ellone. Was what I'm doing to him right? Would he find anyone else?'

Rinoa's thoughts were shaken as the crossfire over either side was suddenly stopped. The Machine faction, made up with Squall, Rinoa, Irvine and Zell, Suddenly got a call on their Com-links from the Machina faction, being made up from Zell, Selphie and Quistis. Who altogether made up The Tantulas.

Selphie: "…_Static_…This Hyper child… do you read me Machine Faction? Over"

Rinoa: "This is Angel, what's going on?

Quistis: this is instructor, Do hear me Angel? Say over when you're finished! Over"

Squall: This is Puberty boy, what's up with these nicknames? Over"

Selphie: "…_Static_…It seems they've ceased the fighting. Over"

Squall: Alright! Let's get moving, before they start again. Over"

Tantulas: "Aye-aye!"

Moving quickly and swiftly they hid behind trees and whenever possible using the lower limbs of the trees to hide. For they were behind enemy lines and it were almost impossible in nearly every space they're was a dead body, civilian or mercenary, or else fleeing children, but they're some, only few were holding their weapons to the ground. A light was emitting from those in dark black robes, with what looked like pointy witchcraft hats upon their heads. They held staffs Spinning them slowly around their heads, while some others-mostly girls, would let go of the staff and it would start spinning round their bodies creating a shell effect Chanting, all the chants were different, but Squall recognised one,

Lleh dna nevaeh

, Yrc ym raeh

ni eid esoht pleh

Swodahs dna seye krad

Uoy nommus I

areivarg

Soon after he heard that a black void, with dark purple specks appeared crushing those who it touched, you could hear the bone shattering and the cries for mercy that followed. After it passed through the person all that was left was their empty shell. It had to of been a gravity attack… nothing else could of did such a thing. He didn't know how but he soon realised that the chants were being said backwards so that meant that what he heard was actually,

Heaven and hell

Hear my cry,

Help those die in

Dark eyes and shadows

I summon you

Graviera

Rinoa: "It's…. Beautiful."

Irvine: " Yeah, but what is it? I have never seen such a thing in my life."

Zell: "BOOYA!"

Squall: "let's all shut up you guys and get to the enemy headquarters!"

They started running again but this time behind houses and buildings, the people chanting reminded Squall of Rinoa, because she too could cast magic but she had to draw it. While they had only words to say before the spell came.

The fighting had started again and the bullets came raining down upon the Machine faction. Why couldn't they of stopped firing their weapons a little longer. They were entering the enemy headquarters, when all of a sudden a bright light appeared and they stopped moving. It was an unpleasant feeling not being able to move or to talk back; it felt like you were in a cast and was unable to do what you want to do. 

Then a man in black and silver appeared he had long flowing greyish-white hair, and had glowing, green eyes, his hair fell all over his face in long bangs. His body was covered in belts, two across his chest, connected to his jacket that was brilliant white and shadowy black, his trousers were black and he had a long sword-about 6ft long in his right hand, covered in a thick coating of deep red blood. Although the odd thing about it was there was no blood on his clothes, even though he had cuts across his upper torso and his forehead.

???? : "Bring the brunet with the black jacket on…. NOW! Send the others back but be gentle on them, if you can…" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The night seemed to drag on it had probably been several hours since that incident. Squall looked out of the window; the night was clear and very beautiful. The Cloudless night sky seemed to go on forever, with glistening, twinkling diamonds scattered throughout it. Truly it was beautiful beyond belief. He had never taken time before to examine the sky at night, well he never had the chance the lights of Bamlb garden were so intense that the moon could not be seen. The room he was in was sparsely decorated, consisting of only a bed and a barred up window. The floor was made of brick, with a rug sprawled across. Squall had been given new clothes, a black t-shirt and demin jeans. He lay back on the bed thinking, his brows furrowed deep in thought.

Squall: 'why did they take me? Then they clean up my wounds from the battle and knocked me out cold. Just my luck I guess… they looked worried when I woke up, wait did they run a check-up on me whilst I was asleep? Heck they better not have because if they seen, no I doubt it they're not smart enough for that… I hope.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The night sky reached up high above him. Where soft, dainty flakes of snow were falling from. He curled up tighter in his coat, it was _freezing_ and it was dangerous for anyone to sleep out the cold in this weather for fear that they might never wake up. Trabia the coldest place in the universe, the place he could think and be alone. 

The once mocking emerald eyes had now become shattered jade orbs. He was a broken man, a broken man with no dignity or respect. The jade orbs looked up past short blonde hair, which was slightly long. He had on his trademark trench coat, which was now was basically a tattered garment of clothing. His blue T-shirt that had the white cross on it was lined with mud and dirt. You could pity this man, if you did not know him, the hurt _lapdog _he was. He was none other than the "Great Seifer Almasy" or know more commonly known as the "Sorceress's Lapdog".

He had heard of the battle being fought between Galbadia and Bamlb, he wanted no part in the matter. He had a bounty on his head and if he showed his face up to help one of the sides, he would be turned in after the war for money and rewards for the soldiers. He had remembered a song from his childhood and had started to hum it, thinking it odd for him to remember more and more about his past, with each passing day. He was now very glad that he had gave up using GFs' because one day him might remember who his parents were and were he came from.

__

I've become a monster

Deep inside,

And it's ready to burst

At anytime.

Is this dream that I'm dreaming,

Far too strong

And is the words I meant to tell you

Come out wrong? 

Have I become no more than a simple slave?

Ready to do your will at anytime,

I'm not the person I used to be,

Can't you see that now, I'm trying to be strong

Or is it all, 

Is it all a dream…?

My conciseness is slipping away from me

Taking with it all my dreams,

Dropping down as silent tears,

That has never been shed.

Do these chains or my pain,

Tell you how I feel

Or do they give you impressions

Of my other side?

Have I become no more than a simple slave?

(A simple slave)

Ready to do your will at anytime,

(Anytime)

I'm not the person that I used to be,

(Oh yeah)

Can't you see that now, I'm trying to be strong

(I'm trying to be strong)

To return to your arms

Tonight…

That song was like him, in one way or another. His feelings for the person that he loved had become clouded and distant-far away were he could never get them. He had fought and nearly killed his only love. Then all of a sudden three muscular men, one with a white band on his arm, another with blue and one with red, jumped out from where a small tree was. Why had he not heard their footsteps? The one with the white band on quickly rushed around him and held a dagger to Seifer's throat. 

???: "Don't move or you'll get it"

Seifer: "So what if I move? Kill me and get it over with."

His jade orbs danced at the very idea of being dead. Seeing the spunk in Seifer's eyes made them realised why he was wanted _alive _not dead or harmed in any way, he would enjoy being dead. All he saw was a dagger, a fist and then total darkness. 

He awoke several hours later with handcuffs on, the thin bands of cold metal cutting deep gashes into his wrists and he also found that he had a blindfold around his eyes.

Seifer: "Where am I?"

???: "What do you care about most and treasure with all your heart, one you'd do anything to protect."

Seifer: "huh, what do I desire most well…* I do treasure someone but* why?"

???: "You tell me and you will receive it. I have an idea what your desire is though."

Seifer: "Try me."

???: "He has stormy blue eyes, chocolate ice hair and is named Squall."

Seifer: "If you've done anything to hurt him I'll kill you!"

???: "Right then if I give you your Squall you must not leave this base. Your head is worth a lot of money and given the right perspectives might be more by the end of this war. "

Seifer: "…Fine."

???: "If that means were allies my name is Sepheroith and there is something I want to ask you about your friend Squall….. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Seifer entered the place he would be staying in until the war was over, but maybe he had got the better end of the deal-he was around Squall, was given a warm place to sleep, food and water. He was let into Squall's room to see if the Ice prince was all right. After what Sepheroith had told him, he was worried.

__

~Flashback~

Sepheroith: "I am serious; when they did a check up they were found all over his body."

Seifer: "NO that can't be true!!" 

~End Flashback~ 

Seifer entered the room, eyes transfixed on the sleeping body on the bed; he also saw the discarded meal he was given earlier on. He could hear the rhythmic tune of his breath and Squall's. He was allowed to sleep in the same room as Squall to keep an eye on him; the ice princess was going to play a big part in all of this. He went over and put a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder, gently trying to wake him up. He could have succeeded in that at least. The thin blanket that covered him was threadbare and clean? Odd you didn't think they'd do something like that to prisoners.

Squall awoke to the gentle murmuring of a voice; it was gentle and caring, not rough and diligent as Rinoa's was. He felt safe in hearing it. 

Seifer: "Wake up."

Seifer gave Squall another gentle push. This time Squall did get up, even though the light in the room was bad, he could still see the two long red scars running down his arms-around his wrists. Why would Squall even attempt suicide? He should have been proud that he was the commander of garden. Or was there a reason behind it, had it happened in battle? No it was too precise, as if to be done on purpose. He was paler and thinner, with dark rings around his eyes… his eyes seemed to be sad and desolate, but all of a sudden jumped to life when they saw who was there, in front of him, in the same room. He shifted about, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

Squall: "Seifer…"

Seifer: "How you doing Leonhart? Why are you not eating the meal they prepared specially for you?"

Squall: "Why are you here? And there might be an additive or drug in the food."

Seifer: "Right to the point as usual, aren't we the one who got captured?"

Squall: "What about you?"

Seifer: "Oh, ah…."

Guard: "Would you please come out now?"

Seifer: "Tch…fine. See ya later Leonhart."

Squall sat there, eyes transfixed on the figure that was going out of the room. Seifer… why was he back? Maybe now the torture would end, Seifer would make all the pain and sorrow go away. If only he knew how Squall felt about him, still would he help him then?

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: WHOO-HOO!!!^____^ Gives Moogle Shake to everyone! Finally I'm finished this chappie and depending on reviews, I might just decided to continue. Now to tell you why I'm happy I've wrote 2051 Words YAY!!! 

* Boua ~ Pet name for girlfriend/boyfriend.


	2. Hearts Unfolded

****

~ Reign of Blood ~

By T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: WHOO-HOO! I'm back! Thank to all my lovely reviewersGives them SquallxSeifer plushies I was away in Germany for a while and when I came back and found all of them reviews I was grinning like an idiot I was that happy! ^______________________________________________________________^

But that is Just me! Oh and by the way all you people out there, I thought Rinoa was weak in the game so I gave her power and made her evil. Anyway on with the story!

__

~ Chapter 2 Hearts Unfold ~

Rinoa: "Aww Squall, aren't you supposed to be my knight. You said you'd do anything for me-Remember? That day when we first met, I knew you were destined to be my knight, the first time I set my eyes on you…. I knew you were the one."

Squall: "…Why…. Why me? Why not someone else?"  


Rinoa "Why, silly Squally, I nearly tried it with Seifer, heheheh but when I began it… I…I Realised he wasn't the one. You're the only one who would protect me when things got rough…. and now when I try to do something for you in return, you just simply shrug me off, as if I never existed…. So the real question is, will you take up my offer? If it is either, forced or wanted. To be the loyal knight, I will treat you like a, no not like the way Ultimecia treated Seifer. I won't just give you what you want you have to earn it.

Rinoa was wearing a tight sleeveless, revealing tank top and a pair of 3-quarter lengths with a pair of blue shorts over them. The cloak she wore was nearly an exact replica but black with red wings on the back. Of course Squall was wearing nothing more than a pair of trousers, for she needed everywhere above his torso clear, for what she was about to do. She said these words calmly while clutching the ritual blade behind her back. The days were long gone from when she was kind to Squall it was usually anger and conflict were the only things that clouded her mind. 

Squall squirmed on the chair trying to get free from the ropes that held him there. He was gagged of course but his muffled words could still be made out if you were quiet enough-not that he said much anyway. Rinoa walked up held the blade in front of her and….

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He shot straight up gasping and panting for breath, cold sweat ran down his forehead and his heart was probably faster than a car going over the 120 miles per hour speed limit. He looked around the cell. It was near enough the same as Squall's but without a window.

Seifer: "I've been having that dream for weeks now, well to be precise ever since I became a captive here… How long exactly has that been, I wonder?" 

He rolled over in the bed, why was he needed here? More importantly why was Squall here? What was it with that dream…did it really happen or am I just imaging things…why was Rinoa in it, what was it with the blade…the cuts on his arms. A person's footsteps could be heard. With that person singing to themselves, oddly enough.

Seifer: "Aww Shit, don't tell me I have feelings for the guy. He's my rival for god's sake!"

???: " I'm a bandit of the place they called Spira, I am making this up-as I go along…"

Seifer: "…. And another thing, who the hell is singing with that voice!"

The footsteps stopped and started to walk towards Seifer's cell. The door was unlocked and Seifer saw a woman with a bikini on it was bright yellow with straps and a mini-skirt over the bottom half. She also had a pair of boots, which were slightly elasticised at the top. Her hair was in a mass of plaits and a headband was on it.

???: "What the hell did ya say?"

Seifer: "Uh…. Who was the one singing with such a beautiful voice? It would be a pleasure to know her name."

???: " OH, well the name's Rikku, R-I-K-K-U."

Seifer: * I may be imprisoned but I sure ain't dumb. * "Ah nice to meets someone."

Rikku: " Are you, are you Sei-fer Al-mas-ie?"

Seifer: "Is Seifer Almasy really that hard to say and yes this is he." 

Rikku: "Come with me."

Seifer: "Okay"

Seifer started to get out of the bed and onto the cold, hard floor. He had walked a few measly steps when he found himself flat on his face, with an indescribable pain on his left ankle. He looked down to see that there was a heavy iron chain connected to the end of the bed and as he followed the chain, he saw that it was tethered to his leg. Below his ankle torn by the clamp around it, there were deep, crimson flowing wounds in his tender flesh at his ankle.

Rikku: "Oh, I forgot about the safety precautions."

Seifer: "Good god! Safety precautions, these are way too extreme don't you think!!!"

Rikku: "Boss's orders. Now stay still while I try to unlocked the thing."

She bent down quickly unlocking the chains from his feet, to his immense relief. Seifer gently rubbed his aching foot, partly because of the tether and also because of the pins and needles that seemed to enjoy and dwell on his pain. Rikku quickly jumped up and started to drag Seifer out of the room, by his leg. They were about halfway down the hall when Seifer lunged forwards and bit into her arm.

Rikku: "AHHHHH Get off my arm!"

Seifer "If I do will you tell me were we're going?"

Rikku: "You'll see…You'll see…hey Sephy!"

Sepheroith: "Please don't call me that Rikku…"

Rikku: "Oui Cenno?"

Sepheroith: "Yeah, yeah do whatcha want…but be gentle"

Rikku: "Ohh Yeah!!"

Seifer: "I'm translating, that can't be a good sign…"

Rikku stepped up towards Seifer; they're clothes touching each other. She wraps a fist around Seifer waist, pulls out her left arm and thrusts it into Seifer's stomach. He feels himself falling backwards but is held fast by the girls iron clad grip; he looks at her face, uttering words that he cannot here. He feels his legs buckle…

Seifer: "Ugh…"

…and he finds himself in an abyss of darkness. 

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz: Whoo-hoo! Finished at last, sorry this chappie isn't longer but I had to end it at that, don't want to finish the story too quickly, or do I? And thank you for all the lovely reviews in the last chaptersniffs I'm honoured to have people to review my story. ^________________________________________________________________^!

Plus on a lighter note Oui Cenno, means you lemme? Its Al beld about the only thing I know in it too and can remember that is…

**__**

T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz to do list

What happened to Seifer?

What's up with Squalls cuts?

Add a few more cameo appearances.

Go over Al beld dictionary.

Why the heck am I writing this?

…And so I bid you Adieu,

** _T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz_**

Of course I must mention my reviewers!

Hotdog Angelo, Why Am I cursed with having you as a Friend? And don't tell anything to anyone 'bout my story! 

Kasa, I'm hurt, but I'll still continue!

AngelxRose, Aww you wanna know more then pleez wait for next chappie!

SquallxSeifer yaoi fan, Ditto, I love it when he gets mushy over Squall!

Ev3rlasting, Thank-you Ev3rlasting!!

Okay lets try this again goodbye people!!!!!


	3. Imaginary

Reign of blood

By T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz

Disclaimer: Welp I own nothing! If I owned any FF game, I would have Seifer, Sepheroith, Vincent, Squall and Cloud in my bedroom.

Hi guys I'm back! No I am not dead to say to anyone. This is just a short, sweet chappie based on the song imaginary by Evanescence.

Chapter 3 ___Imaginary_

I was brought to the door of my captive friend. They opened the door up in front of me. I lingered there watching him, as he slid down the wall. Fast, flowing welled up tears falling freely from my lion's face. They fell like drops of diamonds from his face, simmering in the pale moonlight. I walked meekly up to him using my finger to wipe away the tears. I told him things like 'Its alright I'm here' and others I cooed into his ears, but he seemed to be somewhere else.

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story

I hear the muffled voice and relax. I image the field of promise-The flowers cascading carelessly around me. Their sweet scent entices me I fall backwards to look at the fluffy, cream clouds, they lull me into a gentle slumber, but before I rest I see The fiery orange sun is gloved by the gentle lilac sky as twilight sets in.

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

They say sometimes at garden its dangerous to let the powers take you over, but they protect me by not keeping out of touch but silence. Sirens soft song echoes in my head as Shiva and Diablos flirt and Alexander hacks into my memories and tries to find havens of peace to show me. I know well that I soon will forget these memories but… I know far to well, what lies beyond my mind. I'm too afraid of the nightmare I see everyday called life.

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos-Your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

I stand up and step forward to find myself in a battlefield as I feel adrenaline pulsates through my veins blocking out any pain. The flowers turn to dead people, my clouds turn into monsters tearing, ripping my flesh with their teeth. The sky has turned into a prison, grey and bleak.

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

The gentle cooing has become screams. I try to awake to find myself tied down by dreaming. I twist and turn to find myself staring at a woman. She has a scythe, is wearing a black trench coat with flames searing up the bottom of it. Her faded demin jeans are torn they have buckles along them at her thighs and she is wearing lemon coloured top just up to the top of her breasts and netting from there on up. She lifted up the scythe a sinister snarl set upon delicate features as swipe the scythe down me.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me…

I wake up to the jolted push of a hand thrust roughly on my shoulders. I open up my eyes to see a distressed figure kneeling before me.

Squall: "Seifer…"

Seifer: "Squall! You're alright! Thank hyne."

He instantly grabbed me into a bear hug it was rough, but when he notice me flinch he gave me a light butterfly kiss on the cheek before letting me go. I stared blankly at him as a young woman dragged him away from me. If I had the chance I'd tell Seifer the truth but for now, I think it would be too much for him to handle.Another tear rolled down my cheek.

Seifers POV

I saw the tear fall down his cheek and whispered to him " Your tears are like diamonds, delicate, fargil and beautiful, but when it has fallen it is nothing more than a salty drop of watsed water.


End file.
